To confess with a Dying Will!
by IamBurden
Summary: Tsuna loves Chrome. He just doesn't have the guts to confess. All he needs is a little help. To bad help came in the form of Reborn and the Dying Will bullet. TsunaXChrome. 2796
1. Chapter 1

**This is my shot at a TsunaXChrome Fic. This is about a few months after the Curse Of the Rainbow Arc**

 **Enjoy**

 **Thought:** _THOUGHT_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

It was a few months after the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Everything was right in the world, the birds were chirping, no assassins after anyone's life and no great catastrophe the Vongola Tenth Generation had to solve. Everything was peaceful

 **BOOOOM!**

Well almost everything was peaceful. Our dear, in denial, tenth boss-to-be of the Vongola family was undergoing some tort-I mean tutoring from the world's greatest hitman, Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna how can you be the Neo-Primo of the Vongola Family if you can't answer a simple question and be focus for my lesson." In Reborn's hand was the detonator and in front of him was the charred Tuna.

"Reborn, I don't want to be the boss and stop using explosions for everything!"

"Now tell me the answer for question 4"

"STOP IGNORING ME"

A minute passed

"Dame-Tsuna, the answer?" Reborn could only hear muttering, he pressed the detonator again

 **BOOOOM!**

"A mafia boss must always be heard. Dame-Tsuna, the answer?" Reborn held up the detonator threateningly

"I haven't done it yet"

 **BOOOM!**

Reborn sighed, he knew that he was getting nowhere with his useless student distracted. He knew what was distracting him, he was looking at pictures of the entire tenth generation for the past hour. Both the one he threatened Tsuna to take( ending 9) and the one where the tenth generation was in formal wear(ending 14). He would also stare in the direction of the Sasagawa siblings house. It was pretty obvious to him that his student was thinking of his female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro

Or he was thinking of his male mist Mukuro Rokudo. Both the Sasagawa Sibling's home and Kokuyo Land are in the same direction after all. But Reborn was pretty sure that Tsuna was straight.

"Thinking about your female Mist Guaurdian?"

Tsuna was caught by surprised, both by the question and the fact the he was caught, he blushed, "Wh-What are you talking about Reborn"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Re-reborn stop talking nonsense" By now Tsuna resembled a tomato,

"So you do love her"

Tsuna looked down and glanced away from Reborn, he knew that he could not hide anything from Reborn. The infant was a mind reader after all.

"For how long?"

Silence

"A long time huh?"

Tsuna finally decided to stop trying to hide his feelings, "Yeah, ever since we went to the future"

"What happened to your crush with Kyoko"

Tsuna shrugged, "It was a childhood crush that was never going to happen. Kyoko-chan thinks of me as a close friend or a brother at most."

"And the one you have with Chrome is not?"

"No, the one I have with Chrome is not. She is always the supporting me in my battles. The one with Torikabuto, when she protected Enma, and when she helped us with Vendice even though she lacked her organs at the time. She even helped us during the ring battle despite her past."

Yes Tsuna knew about Chrome's past, when she was still Nagi. Reborn forced him to learn all of his guardians past, with the reason that a boss must always know their subordinates well. Chrome's past stuck with him the most

"The love I have for her was one that came from countless battles."

"Then confess to her."

Tsuna's head snapped up at that "WHAT! I can't she loves Mukuro. What happens if she rejects me?"

"So you just don't have any guts"

Tsuna lowered his head again. It was true after all, "Yeah…"

"Then die."

Tsuna's head snapped up again. He saw Leon in gun form, "Wha-What? Reborn wait a minute!"

"A mafia boss should always have the guts to take what's his" Reborn smirked, "Tsuna confess with your Dying Will."

 **BANG!**

Tsuna's first thought was, _This hasn't happen in a while._ His second thought was. _I'm going to confess in my underwear again?_ At that moment Tsuna felt regret. This third thought was _I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the dying will I could have confess to Chrome-chan_

Reborn was perhaps enjoying his student's misfortune a bit too much _. It never gets old_. "It's dying will time

" **REBORN! CONFESS TO CHROME DOKURO AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"** Tsuna jumped out of the window **"WHERE IS CHROME DOKURO!"**

Meanwhile with Chrome

Chrome walked out of the market. She volunteered to buy the groceries for the Sasagawa household. She didn't want to feel like a freeloader after all. Just as she was walking back. She thought she heard her beloved boss yell her name. She blushed at the thought. She was in love with her boss. Sure her Mukuro-sama saved her life and she had a crush on him ever since but she realized that her love for Mukuro was one of a sibling. Mukuro was also the same, he could be one hell of a protective big brother after all. So Mukuro played the overprotective brother in her strange and very much loved family, he was very good to. There was nobody he could not frighten off with his illusion, made worst with his hell ring that he got a few weeks ago. She have never heard so many boys screamed so loudly before

But her love for her boss was not a silly crush. Boss gave her a family. A caring, always shouting and fighting, dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless. He was the first to accept her outside of Mukuro when the others guardians could not, even the every friend rain-man and extreme sun-man. He even went to Kokuyo Land and gave her food. Her boss even got for her the organ transplant she needed, now she didn't need to depend on Mukuro's or her illusion anymore. So it was safe to say that her love was real

Chrome felt the ground shake. Her thought it was a earthquake. At least till she saw her boss running towards her in his underwear. Chrome blushed, she have heard of the Dying Will Mod, how it makes her boss do his last regret and the stripping of all his clothes but she never thought she will see it for her herself. She wonder what her boss want.

" **CHROME DOKURO SPOTTED"** Tsuna did a somersault and landed in from of her. " **CHROME DOKURO."** Tsuna pointed at her **, "I LOVE YOU"**

Chrome was honestly very shock _eh_. At this point, the Dying Will stopped.

Tsuna blinked in front of him stood Chrome. He knew what happen, how could he not? This was all very embarrassing for him. He just shouted his confession to the world and he confessed in his underwear. Tsuna was sure that he and Chrome will never look at each other the same again.

"Ch-chrome-chan, I'm sorry." He knew he might as well finish the confession. "I loved you every since we went to the future. I loved how strong you are despite what happen to you in the past and and" at this point Tsuna was rambling and the felt a pair of lips

On his lips

Tsuna eyed widened in shock, but he slowly close his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Tsuna broke for air. He saw Chrome crying from happiness from her single eye. His thought _, she looks cute when she cries like this_ and _so the eye patch isn't for show_

"I love you to Bossu"

Tsuna automatically said, "Please call me Tsuna"

She blushed and smiled, "Tsuna-kun"

Tsuna blushed when she said his name instead of the usual Bossu. "So, um Chrome-chan, are you free tomorrow evening? We can have dinner together and maybe a movie"

"I would love to go on a date Tsuna-kun" Chrome looked down and blushed till she resemble a tomato. "Tsuna-kun your clothes"

One does not simply receive tutoring from Reborn and remain the same. Tsuna was no longer the skinny and pathetic Dame-Tsuna anymore, at least to everyone but Reborn. He developed muscles and to simply put it he was hot. Chrome started to develop quite a few fantasies.

Tsuna blushed, he was so caught up with his victory that he forgot that he was in his underwear. "Chrome can you" Clothes appeared to cover his body. "Thank you Chrome." _Damm you and thank you Reborn_

Reborn was on a nearby building. _Good job Tsuna_

In Kokuyo Land

 _My Over-Protective Big Brother Senses are tingling_

 **Done.**

 **RANT ALERT**

 **I always like Chrome. I felt like she never got the chance to shine in the anime and only start to shine in the last two arcs in the manga. Which in my opinion was far to late. In the anime, every battle was taken over by Mukuro. She had one training session where we could see that it was going well but ther was nothing to show for it. She was practically tentacle rape by Viper and Verde's Squid and almost every other writer pushes her to the side. Every good thing she done I wrote in the fic Is it wrong for me to love her?**

 **Rant end**

 **I hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have never been on a date before. If this comes out as unrealistic or bad, please blame my inexperience.**

Thoughts: _thought_

Disclaimer. I don't own anything I write

"So, you finally confessed, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn was standing on the edge of his desk, it was just after his confession. "Going on a date tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Tsuna was humming happily on his bed he did it, he finally confessed and she shared his feelings to. Can this day get any better?

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to the movies after that dinner." A file was thrown on his head. "Ite, Reborn what was that for."

Tsuna held the file. In it was two tickets for the best movie showing, The will of the Family, and reservation to the most popular Restaurant in Namimori, The Clam's Pearl.

"Reborn this is…"

"If I let you do everything Dame-Tsuna, you will just screw it up."

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks Reborn, for everything."

Reborn smirked "No problem Tsuna. Every Mafia Boss needs a wife after all. If I let you do everything you will forever be alone."

Tsuna blushed, "Reborn you're going too fast. But still thanks."

Tsuna stood up to give Chrome a call, to tell her the finer details of the date they were going to have tomorrow.

"Hello, you have reached the EXTREME Sasagawa household."

Tsuna held the phone away from his ear, Ryohei always was very extreme and loud.

"Onii-san can I talk to Chrome for a while."

"Ok, Sawada." Tsuna heard Ryohei yelling for Chrome.

"Bossu?"

"Chrome-chan are you free tomorrow at 5 p.m? I'm thinking of having our date then. And you can call me Tsuna."

"Sorry Tsuna-kun it was a force of habit. And yes I am free."

"Great. I will pick you up then. Good-bye"

"Good-bye"

Mukuro was visiting his little sister then and couldn't help but ask, "Kufufufu, dearest Nagi, what did Sawada Tsunayoshi call for?"

"To take me out on a date."

Mukuro crushed the cup he was holding. It wasn't that he disapprove of Tsuna, actually he does. It was that it was too early for him to give his dearest Nagi away.

"Oya? Is that so?"

Chrome glared at Mukuro. She knew what he was planning, "Mukuro-nii-sama, you are not using your illusion to drive him away."

"Nagi, if he can't handle my illusions, then he will never be able to protect you."

"I said no Mukuro-nii-sama"

"Kufufufu, fine Nagi." He stood up. "I better be heading back to Kokuyo Land, Who knows what Verde will do to Ken while I am gone. Good-bye Nagi." He misted away.

"Ne, ne Chrome-chan are you going on a date with Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko heard the conversation and couldn't help but ask

Chrome blushed, "Yeah."

Kyoko clapped her hands together, "then let's get you prepare for tomorrow then."

"Huh?"

In Kokuyo land

"Little one, your coming out with me tomorrow."

"Why Shisho?" Came the monotone reply of everyone's favorite frog, or apple in this case.

"Kufufufu, we are just going to observe my dearest Nagi's date with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Shisho, not only are you a pervert but you also a siscon?"

Fran received a stab for that comment, "Itai, Shisho."

"Stupid apprentice. I am not a pervert nor am I a siscon. As I said we are just going to observe Nagi's date."

The next day

Tsuna was getting nervous, what happens if the date goes badly what would-

"Dame-Tsuna. The plan for the date I gave you is flawless. Stop worrying."

"What! How do you know."

"I am the World's Strongest Hitman after all." He pointed Leon at Tsuna. "Now go pick her up. Or do you need to do it with your dying will?"

"HIEEE. I leaving Reborn, I leaving"

Reborn turned Leon into a phone, "Hello I need your help"

Tsuna reached the front of the Sasagawa household. He blushed. Chrome looked beautiful. What she was wearing was simple, but it brought out all of her features.

 **An: I am very bad at descriptions. Just use your imagination.**

"Chrome you look nice."

Chrome blushed, "Thank you Tsuna-kun. You looked nice to."

Tsuna offered his hand, "Shall we?"

Chrome took it, " Lets go."

Meanwhile

"Shisho I see the two of them. Their holding hands."

"WHAT! How dare he." Mukuro took out his trident, "I must stop him, It's too soon"

Out of nowhere, his mortal enemy appeared "Pineapple herbivore, for appearing in Namimori, I will bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, Skylark how did you find me."

"The baby told me where you were."

 _Damm you arcobaleno._

"Looks like Shisho wouldn't be stalking anyone soon."

After the movie.

"Did you enjoy the movie Tsuna-kun?"

"Yeah. I like how the main protagonist journey from a complete loser to a hero, he making friend with a delinquent marksman, a always smiling Bo-staff using basketball player, a loud wrestler, a crybaby rhino child , a violent knife using badass with the catchphrase 'I will stab you to death', and a coconut haired Illusionist and his similarly haired sister. He even gets the sister to be his girlfriend at the end. The battles they through were great to. It sort of reminds me of us."

At this he stop cold in this tracks, now that he put it like that, it was exactly like them. "Chrome-chan, who made the film?"

"A Reboyama. He was funded by the Clam company."

 _I knew it, it was you Reborn._

"Is something wrong Tsuna-kun?"

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go have dinner."

AT THE RESTAURANT

"Welcome Decimo."

There was a huge line of waiters and waitresses greeting them.

"Let me guess, this restaurant belongs to Vongola."

 _Reborn you really went all out with this_

They were shown the private room in the restaurant. They were enjoying their meal. Chrome was starting to get a bit depressed. She was enjoying the date but she was wondering why Tsuna choose to love her. He could have gotten any one else, anyone one that was stronger than her. So why?

Tsuna could feel his Hyper intuition warning him. Chrome was feeling sad. So he asked, "Chrome-chan, is something wrong?"  
"Tsuna-kun why did you choose me? I am weak, I am just an extra. I can't fight as well as Mukuro-nii-sama" At this point all of Chrome insecurities were coming out, she was crying . There was no one really there for her after her accident after all. Mukuro could only talk to her on some occasions, Ken, Chikusa and M.M only belittled her. Even if she did care for Ken and Chikusa, they didn't treat her the best. Their treatment almost made her feel worse before she realized that it was their way of showing their care. "I can't-"

Tsuna reached over the table and held her hand. "Chrome you aren't weak. You are strong. Remember you help protect all Enma from my attack. You stood with us throughout all of our battles. That's why I choose you. That's why I love you."

Chrome stopped crying. She smiled her eye now shone with happiness, "Thank you Tsuna-kun"

Meanwhile

"Shisho. Chrome is crying"

"What. I knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi is not good enough for my Nagi." Mukuro prepare the worse illusion he had. "You shall pay Sawada Tsunyoshi."

"Wait Shisho, the Decimo stop her from crying, she's happy now."

At this, Mukuro stopped. He knew why his cute Nagi was crying. If Sawada Tsunayoshi could help her, he guess that he really is good enough for her.

"So you approve?" Reborn appear from one of his ecret passage ways

"Tch, the Arcobaleno. Yes I approve. Though I don't like how you sent the skylark after me. I guess I have to stop trying to possess his body from now on."

In front of the Sasagawa house hold

"I had fun today Tsuna-kun"

"I'm glad chrom-chan. I-"

Tsuna was cut off when Chrome kissed him. This one was more passionate then the previous one they shared. It had tongue and everything.

They finally broke for air. Chrome blushed, "Please call me Nagi."

"Hai, Nagi-chan. I had fun today to" Tsuna looked at her hopefully. "See you again tomorrow?"

"Hai, Tsuna-kun"

In Tsuna's room

"So how was the date?"

"It went great Reborn. Really thank you."

"Of course it went great. I am the World's Greatest Hitman after all. Hurry up and give Vongola the 11th heir Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna went red "REBORN!"

With Chrome

"How was the date Chrome-chan?"

"It was fun Kyoko-chan. I really enjoyed it." Chrome yawned. "I'm going to sleep, good night Kyoko-chan"

"Good night"

The both of them fell asleep, dreaming of a future that they shared together.

 **I'm done. It's the end, I really feel like this chapter is bad but I guess it up o all of you to decide. Please remember that I have never been on a date so it properly won't be the best you have read. Though I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please dropped a review.**


End file.
